Lost Scenes
by Lakshyarahita
Summary: Two lost scenes from the third book, when Angel turns traitor and Total goes missing. Oneshot.


**An old school assignment I found, from about a year ago. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_.:Lost Scenes from Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports:._

****

**

* * *

**

Angel bit her lip, trying not to cry. She had to pretend to be heartless, like Max said. There were even cameras in her room, and she could hear the thoughts of the security workers who were watching the screens in the control room, trying to find her weaknesses.

Angel hated this. She wished she was back with the Flock, with Max and Nudge and Gazzy. Max and Fang always protected the Flock. Even when they were worrying about each other, they were always thinking about the rest of them.

But Angel had to pretend to be a traitor because otherwise, not even Max could save the Flock this time. When one of the White Coats at the School let their mind block drop for a moment, Angel had heard all their plans, and immediately initiated Plan Infliration, or Infilatracion or something like that. Max would've been proud.

She sniffled quietly. She could handle all this pretending - it was to save the Flock, so she could do it. Max had given her this huge responsibility and Angel wouldn't let her down. But she had to hide Max's memory of the Flock so Max would think Angel was _really _a traitor. And the fact that not even Max was there to support her...really, really sucked.

"Angel, sweetie?" Anne Walker's voice came from outside her door. Angel put her cold-hearted mask on - Fang would've been proud, as proud as Max. Anne's thoughts were blocked again, and Angel _hated _it when people tried to hide stuff from her. They could just _ask _her to stay out. Not that she'd listen, but then they could block their thoughts without seeming so…rude!

Angel opened the door swiftly, reminding herself to act like a machine; a mindless, unfeeling machine. Who wouldn't cry or miss her family. At least she didn't have to pretend to like the scientists at the School. She definitely couldn't do that.

"What." She put as much hate in that word as she could, a trick she learned from Max. It was because of all these people that the Flock thought Angel was a traitor. If they would just _leave them alone,_ Max wouldn't have to worry so much, and Fang could finally confess, and Nudge wouldn't wish she didn't have wings, and Gazzy and Iggy could do… whatever guys did. Yeah.

Anne's mind block slipped, and Angel could hear how surprised she was at her cold tone. _Angel used to be such a sweet six year old…. _But then she fixed it, and Anne was just a blank wall- again.

"The director thought you might want to talk to your family." Anne did her best to make her expression sweet and unworried, but Angel could still tell. Fang could do tons better, except Max always seemed to know what he was thinking. Iggy could too, somehow, even though he was blind, but Angel guessed it was 'cause they'd known Fang longer than the rest of the Flock.

"Fine." Angel made sure her mask didn't slip, but she really wanted to cry. She didn't want to hear the Flock's … what's that word? Oh, yeah, she didn't want to hear their _betrayed_ thoughts again. Angel hoped the world would hurry up and end, like Jeb had said, so that the Flock would be the only people left since they were special, and they all could finally _relax._

_

* * *

_

Honestly, these people. Total shook his head in despair, his furry ears flat against his head. _Honestly. _

He'd forgive them for thinking Angel was a traitor, since Max's memory had been erased and she had absolutely no inkling of Plan Infiltration, but really, now, how could they believe it was all a dream?

How could they even consider that he didn't exist?

Watching the Flock (minus Angel, of course) try to keep hope from his side of the window- a mirror from their perspective- he considered how much money he could get from a book about these Avian Americans. He'd just mosey off with one of Max's diaries, use a fake name, and he'd get tons of cash!

It was quite interesting for him to be a silent spectator. Total could've talked some sense into them. For all their intelligence, couldn't they see that the White Coats would never be creative enough to give them such _vivid_ memories? They didn't even have a clue about Fang's crush on Max!

He watched his family listen to Jeb's traitorous words. He nearly barked in indignation as the Flock, strapped to hospital beds with _Velcro_, saw that the bed their only canine member had been strapped to. It was empty, and Nudge seemed on the verge of tears. Total was glad they cared enough about him to be sad, but mourning was no excuse for a complete lack of reason.

'_You guys, really now, think about it! '_ Total thought at them as loud as he could. Maybe Nudge or Gazzy could hear thoughts too, like Angel, and just hadn't discovered their powers yet. '_How am I imaginary? I. Have. A. Bed. It's right next to you guys! I may not be in it, due to those tricky scientists, but seriously, would they have put a spare bed in for a dog you all just IMAGINED?_'

Total shook his head again in annoyance. He'd have to give them a piece of his mind when they escaped. The Plan would prove effective tomorrow – bless Max and her paranoia. Now all Total had to do was wait until Ari, little-kid-turned-bad-guy-turned-sorry-guy, saved his fuzzy little behind and took him to the Flock (plus Angel, of course).

What name would he use when he gave Max's diaries – Total apologized silently to the Flock's leader – gave Max's _journals_ to a publishing company? He'd have to choose something… classy, yet modern. Something like _Le Bryan John. _

Total snuffled. No, too French. Max definitely didn't act French. She had a lot of attitude and not enough culture. She definitely didn't have enough appreciation for the fine arts.

It was so _boring_ here. It was almost as bad as the torture they put him through before the Flock found him…no, scratch that. Nothing was as painful as that. _Nothing._

At least if he had someone to talk to, but- of course – all the White Coats would view him as only an unimportant science experiment. Which was why he had refused to speak, opting to bark like an uneducated mutt would.

Total chuckled at the memory. It was a great blow to his pride, but definitely worth it, seeing those idiots embarrassed in front of their peers for trying to make a little Scottie speak English. But then again, he was now bored out of his doggy, genetically- enhanced mind.

He couldn't even test out his new wings! Total's wings had finally appeared, so he could fly with the rest of the Flock, even though his wings were much smaller than theirs, but now they were convinced he didn't exist! He couldn't even practice!

Well, it was no use crying over spilled milk. Although, Total reflected, he could always start talking to a White Coat…but then again, it would just give them a reason to put him through those terrible tests.

Classy, yet modern. How about… Carl Starosson? No, too…weird. Hmm, maybe… James Patterson? Total quivered with intellectual joy. Yes! It was perfect! '_We'll be making millions in no time! _'

* * *

**Ah, even my younger self amuses me. Hope you liked this oneshot!**


End file.
